


fireworks in my belly

by yugkookisreal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affection, BoKuroo Week, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Yaku Morisuke, Spoilers, Sweet, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugkookisreal/pseuds/yugkookisreal
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo are roommates in university and this is a story of their antics and how they didn't need an actual confession to know they were both in love.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. you make me smile

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for Bokuroo Week. I hope to have fun with it while helping myself do things a little better aka finish something in a week.
> 
> I pray I do because um hello I love the two f them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY ONE : AFFECTION  
> 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘴

kuroo had known bokuto for the most of his high-school life, had built a friendship so strong that it now seemed like an other side of a coin to kenma. 

but even then, when they considered themselves best of friends and spent each sunday and thursdays at each other's houses still something felt off to him. maybe it was captaincy making him push him away, even when it didn't seem like he was pushing him away. 

it was confusing, something which didn't occur to him until akashi had pointed it out, pulling him aside once to ask him and leave when he didn't get the answer which he was hoping for. but at that time kuroo had not known the answer - they were still joking around, fumbling through their high school life for something akin to belonging which they found in each other. 

but it had started to make sense when they moved in together in university, having applied to the same university in fear of pulling apart. it was an excuse he knew bokuto will buy and he had but sometimes kuroo thought bokuto would've done it without a flimsy excuse, that telling him that he was afraid of loosing the pillar his kotoro had become for him wouldn't have changed anything.

bokuto was everything nice in his life, someone he always thought of whenever he saw an ice cream stand in the park or passed an store selling bonbons or when kenma wasn't there to pull him up.

kuroo felt with the obligations of captaincy gone and having to start from the ends again, the invisible weight evaporated and instead kuroo was left feeling something else. something he thought in the dark of the night to be the answer for akashi. but he couldn't call akashi that late or confine in kotoro and so he pushed it at the back of his mind whenever the sun rose. the thought wasn't to come out of the dark.

and yet, in the morning he'll wake up to bokuto coming back from his jog and making breakfast - his hair sticking to his face from the shower and him humming a show tune to himself as he danced in the small kitchen. or he'll come back from classes to see bokuto rushing out with a quick goodbye and a small smile he had reserved for him and him only.

his heart will fill with a strong feeling - fondness he never really tried to hide around his close friend - and he'll smile until the boy was gone and he'll clear his throat and go back to whatever he doing. usually it was making a small snack and lounging in their small lounge and doing homework - with yaku sometimes dropping by to keep them in line as he said. kuroo thought it was for checking if the two of them were alright and where the relationship stood.

he had found right after his feelings had slowly started coming out of the dark that yaku had always known, kenma too if he was to believed. 

he didn't know when it had appeared, not really but the emotion had started gradually, slowly creeping into his every day life until they had moved in the apartment they had bought cheap a little ways away from their university. it had manifested itself in the shape of a overwhelming adoration in his heart, something which didn't ache as he had expected it to. 

bokuto had been talking about the first day of classes, of how sweet some teachers were and how some of new classmates had approached him because of his volleyball career when he had noticed the way the cheeks were flushed, the way he seemed to bounce on the tip on his toes as he talked. his eyes was lit up, like molten gold burning in a furnace and the smile as bright as the sun. 

and kuroo found himself smiling and his heart swelling. 

kotoro had been out of odds since moving in the apartment though he had tried his best to hide it under his too bright smiles and jittery moments whenever they talked about university, even with kuroo working as his crutch. kuroo had of course noticed the negilable moments his friend had provided and had tried to help him in his own ways. instead of talking to him about his own worries, he had confided in yaku and spend their free hours checking out the places around them. 

they had lived in tokyo their entire lives but in the mere two weeks they had found so many cheap stores and restaurants around their university that they had decided to explore more thoroughly during their weekends. that had provided as an excuse to turn his attention away and now seeing him literally glow had his heart pound in his chest. 

warmth spread through his body, pride and affection mulling together as they reached his fingers and his toes. he rested his head on his palm, watching the way bokuto gushed on and on.

there was something so domestic watching him like this, his highlights darkening and his hands curling around the hot chocolate he had made for them a hour ago. it was cold now but still it was peaceful, soft.

he could spend all his time watching bokuto be happy, and give up everything to see him come out of the state he had pulled himself in.

bokuto was memorizing like that. 

he blinked. there was the answer, he thought. here was what akashi had wanted out of him and yet.

he grinned. "ah i wish somebody noticed me too", there was a pause, in which the dread settled and he noticed what he had said and tried to save, finishing lamely. "- like they notice you". 

it seemed far to forced to pass off. but maybe - 

bokuto was looking at him with a funny expression, like he wasn't sure kuroo was flirting like he sometimes did or he was joking. but then the look vanished, as quickly as it had come and bokuto, his voice softening but filling with mischief replied with enough mischief to rival his own. "no you don't".

"... and why is that?".

"funny you asked". his eyes seemed to gleam and his hold on the cup loosened. kuroo thought that maybe bokuto was picking up his way of teasing, just to get back on those tirval competitions he had won at. "because then they'll know the demon cats loosing to the crows".

and bokuto went laughing, jumping away as kuroo stared dumbly at the place bokuto had sat before trying to get his mind around the fact that bokuto had actually picked up on the way kuroo teased the second and first years and used it against him.

it didn't hurt but damn that was so unsuspecting. 

"bokuto", he exclaimed, a grin still pulling at his corners as he pushed himself up mocking gasping. "how could you do this to me?". 

bokuto chuckled, coming to pull him into a hug. he was warm and when he talked his breath tickled his ear. he forced himself to not shiver or pull away from the sudden proximity, he was after all used to affection bokuto showered him with and pulling away would definitely make him feel bad about the "i'm sorry tetsu but i really, really, really wanted to say that once".

"but that hurt my fragile heart". not really.

his eyes dropped and pouted and kuroo forced himself to not pull bokuto into a hug of his own. "i know. i'm sorry". it was then he decided that it was fine, liking bokuto was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had always wanted bokuto to taunt kuroo like that i don't know why. he's an cutest cinnamon roll though, our bokuto.


	2. slow dancing to lana del rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY TWO : MUSIC / DANCING  
> 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘸𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘵𝘻 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘴 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘰𝘧.

it was typical saturday on the two person household of tetsuro kuroo and kotoro bokuto and it consisted of them lounging in their small sitting area, doing nothing as they watched movies after movies . sometime ago bokuto had slipped back into his bedroom to bring all of their plushies, having hogged them last night when kuroo had taken his celebi to sleep with him and spread them around them.

kuroo had made it a point to hide the pokemon he was resting his head on, not wanting bokuto to know that same thing he had stolen a day ago was squishing under his weight.

they had just finished watching the goodfellas and had went on to start the great gatsby. they hadn't seen the movie yet and so even if kuroo felt his eyelids droop he tried to pay as much attention to the movie as he could in his comfortable position.

especially when leonardo dicaprio was staring in it. 

"did i ever tell you about the time when my mom and i first watched titanic?". he whispered, somehow seeing the actor on the scene reminding of that time. bokuto wasn't in his life back then, and neither was kenma and that had lead to him binge watch sad movies until they just couldn't. they had to move houses and kuroo had always kept that time close to his heart.

bokuto shifted until he was completely looking at him and celebi's tortured face. yet he didn't say anything of that and with a slight frown, matched his soft voice. "no".

he hummed. watching movies with the lights turned off and them laying on the floor instead of their discolored couch reminded him of that night, of those several nights when his mom and him will stay awake late into the morning. "well my dad had left us around that time and um".

he felt bokuto tense, him moving away from where he was lying on - it was his thigh and kuroo had half a mind to try and shake off the pins and needles there but that will ruin what he was going to say - letting the movie go forgotten for a while.

he had never really talked to kotoro about his mother's divorce or of around that time really. he hated remembering his mother being vulnerable or his dad trying to get his custody and so talking about it now, years into the future was -

"it had rained all morning that day and the flowers had sagged because of it-".

"your mom loves her flowers".

he smiled ruefully, turning away from the screen he was drilling his stare in and to kotoro matching his smile. "- she does. she got extra sad because of it. so we spend a lot of time watching TV late at night. and we ended up seeing titanic and she loved it so much that it became our go to thing".

"do you want to watch it then?".

bokuto's hair looked luminous in the dark, the light standing out. he wanted to touch them, not just when they were spiked and hard with gel and they were joking around but when they lay on his sides like this framing his face and making his eyes look so bright in the muted color of the television screen. "no".

the movie was background noise now but still bokuto glanced at it, watching the credits with an expression he couldn't fully see. "do you want to dance then?".

it was then he noticed that the movie was ending, that the credit scene was playing a soft tune with a voice full of a longing. kuroo stayed silent watching the tips of bokuto's hair , letting the song lull him.

he nodded.

and smiling, bokuto pulled the both of them to their feet. the floor was cold now that his bare feet was touching the ground and not the plushies sparing his naked ankles and toes from the icy touch of the tile.

kuroo watched, a soft smile playing on his lips as bokuto kicked their dear plushies away, even going to the extent of kicking his celebi so hard it hit the armrest of the couch. he stifled a snicker at his sudden energy, letting bokuto having finally cleared a place for them to dance pull him in.

his breath hitched, he had expected that they'll goof dance or do something other then the most clichéd romantic dance ever : slow dancing which was gradually seeming like the bane of his existence.

bokuto was close, too close and his hands on his waist was causing electricity to spark through his veins. his hands were cold and still all he could think was that it would be the best thing ever for them to stay like this. 

it didn't make it better then kotoro was looking at him, staring into his eyes like he was searching for something, looking over his face to catch some kind of emotion. maybe he understood the nerves fluttering in his stomach, the barely there gasp leaving his lips and his widened eyes as something shifted in them and with a voice so soft that it wasn't even a whisper said. "the floor is cold. you can stand on my feet if you want".

he blinked, forcing himself to quirk an eyebrow. "are you sure?".

"i'm wearing socks".

kuroo loosed a breath, muttering an okay as he followed his suggestion. bokuto's feet will probably ache afterwards but the look in his eyes was so sure, so determined to do exactly that that he just couldn't refuse. 

he ended up towering over bokuto in a few inches, having being already a bit taller then him before. 

"i didn't think that your height will be a problem". 

and kuroo couldn't help but laugh and stifle it in bokuto's shoulder. bokuto's patting his back with a barely restrained laughter made his laughter cut short and look down at his best friend. "shall we?". 

"go for it, my magestic owl". 

"as you say devil's cat". 

he grinned and let bokuto move them around, albeit a bit slowly but still. it was slow and weirdly like out of the bokuto's mother shelf collection. 

he let the bokuto guide them, the slow music he now noticed belonging to lana del rey's young and beautiful sway them around. 

at least until bokuto pulled back and kuroo crackled, though kotoro had lasted a longer then he had expected. this time kuroo pulled him back om and twirled him around abruptly enough to make him stumble into him and both of them to land on the innocent celebi on the sofa. 

bokuto was suddenly even more close the before, his noses brushing. he felt red burn through his cheeks and traveling down his neck, feeling suddenly happy that the lights were off and blush could be easily hidden. 

"bokuto you're heavy". he wheezed under bokuto's weight, trying to push a laughing owl off of him. 

"and you're too cute". kotoro cooed, finally letting himself be pushed away, only to lie beside him and letting their shoulders touch against each other. 

kuroo stepped breathing for a second, his breath leaving him at the innocent way bokuto had said it, letting his thoughts screech to a halt and jumble together at the same time.

"yeah i guess i am".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so much better wasn't it? i literally sat on the ground to write this and now my butt's numb and there is an ant on my face HeLP


	3. ice cream to cool my beating heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY THREE : LAZY DAYS  
> 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩.

kuroo got back to bokuto laying listlessly on the kitchen counter, an bag of opened chips and his phone blaring heavy rock into the small apartment. it was a surprise that nobody was waiting for him in the hallway really with his roommate's music seeping out the walls.

"hey". he called, throwing his bags on the couch. the house keys went in the small basket near bokuto's feet and pen he had borrowed dangled over bokuto's face teasingly before bokuto snatched up it up, turning a bright smile towards him. 

"TETSU". bokuto shouted. kuroo smiled in acknowledgement wincing at the loudness of it all.

he waved and bokuto turned the music off, shuffling to pull himself up and place the bag of chips somewhere else when he was taking all every available space on the island. he ended up placing it on his lap. "how did your classes go?". 

"good i guess". kuroo replied, reaching forward to grab some chips out of the bag. bokuto pushed it towards him, looking like he already had his fill of the big packet. 

the chips tasted weird and with a mouth turning up, he read the packaging.  
when did bokuto started liking yogurt flavored chips, wasn't that daichi's favourite? "didn't you go to class?". 

kuroo specifically remembered watching bokuto leave first with his bag dragging on the floor, mainly because bokuto had said something again, something on the lines of him having pretty eyes and kuroo had went all statue like. he so wasn't telling kenma about this, his childhood bestie would roast the fuck out of him for that and no way was kuroo giving him another piece of that material. 

he had ended up giving that though, sitting in the class as the teacher had left to do a small errand - she had accidentally left her laptop in her car like how do you do that? her whole lesson worked around powerpoints on the projecter. 

"classes got canceled early so i decided to come back". he wiggled his eyebrows. "i had to entertain my best friend once in a while right?". 

"shut up". kuroo whined, quickly grabbing the whole packet and making a run for it. the door locked behind him, bokuto right on his heels and calling him a second hand stealer. 

he crackled, yelling back that he'll snitch on him to daichi, knowing that the other would allow them in his dorm afterwards. it still managed to get the desired effect and bokuto ended up sacrificing his first born to him - not really, he was to simply bring out his chocolate stash for him to eat. 

and that's how kuroo and bokuto spent their afternoon, laying on their stomach as they filled themselves in with chocolatey goodness. in a half assed attempt at homework, kuroo had his book open in front of him but he was doobling on it - his cat was turning more hideous looking then he had expected. 

"kotoro ". he said into the void. 

" yes tetsu". the void answered, the warm body of his best friend shifting as it further pressed into his side. now he really wanted bokuto to massage him, wondering - fantasies he wakes up to actually - how his hands to feel working into his back, sliding down his back and kneading all the tension out - "kuroo?". 

he tried to get early though back. "... can you get me an ice cream?".

bokuto pushed himself up, nudging him with his toes. kuroo tried to push them off, they made his sides ticklish. "no". 

"i want ice cream though". he was yet again addressing the void, the small space between his beanbags and desktop. he had placed his laptop there, because he had to keep up with kenma somehow and if it was through the difficult levels of overwatch then so be it. though he sure hoped kenma's mother didn't buy him the nintendo he wanted because then kuroo will have no other choice but to shake his friend out of something he was too broke for right now. "please get me the weirdest flavor in there".

he heard bokuto sigh beside him, muttering something under his breath as he pushed himself up. "fine i'll you something, you demon".

"thank you". he smiled. he watched bokuto leave, waving from his position on the bed like a wife sending her husband off to war.

and he stayed in that spot, slowly eating the candy and staring into the void until bokuto returned from his mission, placing the tub of ice cream in front of him in victory and extending a spoon towards him.

he took it, giving him a watery smile which got a laugh out of him. "dude how long have you been staring at that thing? your eyes are so watery", he sounded incredulous but kuroo just shrugged muttering "ice cream".

bokuto laughed again, his laughter loud in the silent room. "drumroll please". he asked.

kuroo smirked, pleasing him with a dramatic drum roll which just turned to be him rolling to face the ceiling and drumming on his stomach.

bokuto turned away, snickering but kuroo didn't really care. he had caught a smile pulling into his lips and he had yet again though he was still surviving. it was a question he asked every day in his presence. "you really look like your cat, tetsu".

"no i don't. i look better then mewto". his cat didn't look at all like the Pokémon but mean like one and in his pokemon phase had named the creature for enternity. kuroo let him calm down, drumming his fingers on the still cold sides of the tub, his spoon hitting soundessly on his stomach. 

bokuto exclaimed, once the laughter had left his system."the most weirdest ice cream i could find in the corner store : butterscotch".

"i haven't tried it yet".

"i know. that's why i bought it".

"okay". this time he pulled himself up, letting their shoulders brush as bokuto pulled the tub open and they dug in. kuroo didn't even care that eating so many sweets and melting ice cream would create a mess in his stomach - somethings were worth it. and chocolate and ice cream was worth everything.

"it tastes great". bokuto said into his mouthful and kuroo nodded. it surprising was good, but not that good you know. "so much better then mint".

he made a disgusted noise, agreeing with him. they had bought mint once and it was like tasting nothing and coldness at once. they had thrown the tub half full when they couldn't force themselves to finish it. "it tasted like puke". he added.

he suppressed his smirk when bokuto choked. "god, can you not do that kuroo. that wasn't helpful".

"i know". he told him, stuffing his mouth like the ice cream. "that's why i said it lolz". 

this time to turned to watch bokuto choke on his ice cream, coughing a laugh and shooting an horrified look his way. "why?", he moans. 

kuroo shrugs. 

"then you really do deserve this". 

"deserve-". and bokuto kissed him. 

not on his lips though, near them with too cold lips and exaggerated sound. his heart stuttered, and his face was tingling - if it was because of cold of bokuto's lips or the blush he didn't know. 

"can you do it again?". he blurted. 

and he did it again and again until his heart was pounding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished a bit late but i have an excuse : i don't want to do give arts know that i have to send answers to the school.
> 
> i hope you like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this. And if you have sensitive skin use unscented products for cleaning your hands. Be careful and take care of yourself and your family.


End file.
